For both aesthetic and safety reasons, the contents placed on the bed of a truck, whether it be a dump truck, pickup truck or other similar types of vehicles having an open and exposed bed, should be covered. In fact, there are numerous ordinances and laws in jurisdictions throughout the United States which require the covering of loads. Oftentimes, this is done by the lashing of a tarpaulin over the load, affixing the tarpaulin to the bed sides. At best, this is an awkward and time consuming operation, and often results in a less than satisfactory covering.
The problem of providing a proper cover for such beds has also been addressed by patented inventions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,824 of Sept. 1, 1964 to Veilleux; 3,977,719 of Aug. 31, 1976 to Thurston; 4,563,034 of Jan. 7, 1986 to Lamb; 2,591,186 of Apr. 1, 1952 to Neitzke; and 2,230,908 of Feb. 4, 1941 to Reiman each disclose roller and tarpaulin assemblies intended to be utilized as a truck bed cover. For various reasons, however, the prior art as illustrated by such inventions have been subject to shortcomings.
For example, prior art covers often do not allow access to a bed-mounted tool box. Typical covers must extend along the entirety of the bed, thus covering a tool box which is normally permanently affixed to the front end of the bed. With the tool box covered, access thereto is hindered, as the cover must be removed.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a truck bed cover system which may be easily and economically installed upon a truck body.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a cover assembly which may be adapted to use with a variety of loads having varying heights above the truck bed.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a truck bed cover which may be easily adapted for use on trucks of varying bed sizes, with and without tool boxes and other accessories which may or may not need to be covered.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a truck bed cover that may be easily stored and removed when necessary and yet provides sufficient protection for the enclosed load.